


Hundred Ephemeral

by DonCoelho19



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Tinha alguma coisa naquele olhar que o fizera se apaixonar. Poderia se perguntar mais a fundo o porque de tudo aquilo, mas temia nunca encontrar resposta. Era aquilo, e bom, só. Sem nenhuma ''mas''...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	1. Aqueles pacientes...

**Author's Note:**

> Há anos eu postei essa fanfic, bem como outras em sites como o Nyah e o SocialSpirit, ambos nos quais essa história não existe mais. Nenhum dos capítulos tem ligação com o anterior, bem como não foram revisados; então espero que gostem e avisem de qualquer erro. :3

\- Seu médico nunca disse que fumar era ruim para a saúde?   
Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios finos e vagamente avermelhados do moreno que segurava o cigarro entre os dedos de uma das mãos. Os cabelos longos escondidos fechados o rosto, e o vago sorriso que ele demonstra ao ouvir uma frase do loiro. Se virou, saindo da janela onde antes estava apoiado; com os olhos negros meio que brilhando de conteúdo, o cigarro com uma pequena centelha de fogo, que foi levado novamente aos lábios, para que uma fumaça fosse soprada quase que sem rosto de Will.   
O filho de Apolo quase fez careta, mas se segurou e seguiu em direção a Nico. Tirou o pequeno objeto negro das mãos finas do moreno e tragou uma vez. Deuses, cigarro era uma coisa terrivelmente ruim.  
\- E o seu médico? Ele permite que você fume? - a voz era meio rouca, o que acha um grande charme. Até demais. Riu um pouco, enlaçando a cintura fina e magra com outros braços. Ao contrário do que se pensa, a pele do filho de Hades era quente, como qualquer ser humano normal, e podia sentir o calor através do tecido fino da camisa. Sorri um pouco para ele, observando os olhos escuros, ou tom de pele meio amorenado - típico dos italianos - que havia readquirido com o tempo.   
\- Não, meu médico não me deixa fumar. Mas meu namorado fuma, o que é uma droga, ou o que me torna um fumante passivo. Então porque não fumar logo de uma vez?  
Quando ele sorria sempre começa pelos olhos, e depois os músculos do rosto se movem, meio lento, como se ainda tivesse o que pensar em sorrir. Parecia estranho, mas achava lindo como os olhos se acendiam antes do rosto. Ele fica tão lindo sorrindo ... Tirar o cigarro dos dedos bronzeados de Will e correr para fora.   
\- Você tem um péssimo namorado. - riu um pouquinho, tão próximo quanto outro fio preto se remexerá com sua respiração. Queria poder trazer-lo para mais perto, mas já estava o mais próximo possível. Como as mãos do moreno estavam apoiadas em seus ombros, e as mãos se apertavam firmemente ou outro contra si. - Termine com ele.   
Pra que?   
\- Para começar a sair comigo.   
\- Mas você também fuma. - Nico ficou apenas um pouquinho nas pontas dos pés para poder falar ao seu ouvido.  
\- Posso parar, procure por você.   
O olhar negro e bonito brilhou para ele, e sorriu de volta antes de se inclinar e selecionar seus lábios com os moreno. Aquele serzinho irritante tinha que conquistar, e era uma coisa sem volta.


	2. Aqueles Médicos...

Certas coisas a gente não pode mudar. Disposições biológicas, por exemplo, a nossa organização celular, o modo como ficamos idiotas quando estamos apaixonados, a forma como sempre deixamos os sapatos largados pela casa, o gosto por roupas escuras ou bregas, a morte...

Mas outras, e agradecia aos deuses por isso, podiam ser transformadas, mudadas, acabadas, começadas, recomeçadas, esquecidas, lembradas, retomadas, refeitas, e mais um monte de sinônimos, que provavelmente levariam uma meia hora para serem listados. O que é meio chato de se analisar, mas já que tem a ver com a situação, é necessário.

Nico não costumava ficar filosofando sobre esse tipo de coisa, não mais. Mas havia acordado particularmente pensador naquela madrugada. Estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, sem a camisa. No seu colo repousava a cabeça recheada de fios loiros e ondulados do filho de Apolo, que dormia respirando devagar com a boca meio aberta.

E como tudo aquilo se encaixava na sua atual situação? Bem, Bianca estava morta já fazia vários anos agora, e isso não iria mudar. Mas se ainda se debulhava em lágrimas e ressentimentos por isso? Não. Percy não era mais seu ideal de alma gêmea que havia se extraviado e ido parar nas mãos de certa loira do chalé de Athena. E isso, ao contrário do que pensara quando mais novo não era o fim do mundo. O fim do mundo era uma deusa da Terra maluca querer despertar, e até isso havia sido superado.

Hoje via que no passado era só um garotinho confuso, melancólico, facilmente manipulável, talvez apaixonado, viciado em deuses gregos e em McDonald’s. Havia passado por todos os processos citados no segundo parágrafo, e se tornara outra pessoa. Até havia recuperado o bronzeado. Will adorava isso.

E ele adorava Will, mesmo o loiro sendo um tanto irritante, e mesmo que ele sempre pagasse no seu pé por conta da seu”descaso com a saúde”, como ele chamava. Mesmo que ele fosse malditos sete centímetros mais alto, e que, pela lógica fosse seu oposto. Pelos deuses era um filho de Apolo, o que um filho de Apolo veria em um filho de Hades?

– O seu médico... Deixou você passar a madrugada acordado? – Olhou para baixo e encontrou os olhos cintilantes lhe encarando, uma careta no rosto, como se fosse um médico de verdade, dando broncas em um paciente particularmente difícil. Sorriu, um sorriso lento e preguiçoso, que o outro acompanhou.

Deitou se acomodando sem dizer nem uma palavra, acabou com a cabeça apoiada nos braços dele, sentindo como o mais velho voltava a se deitar.

– Ah que bom, achei que ia ter que buscar sedativos. – Revirou os olhos escuros, soltando uma risada curta, bem, talvez o loiro só estivesse consigo para continuar reparando alguns de seus defeitinhos, ou talvez ele só lhe amasse apesar dos defeitinhos e gostasse de conviver com eles, mesmo disfarçando. Não importava, adorava ter seu médico particular por perto.

  
  



	3. Essas lutas...

Will estava curioso em relação a o que aconteceria ali. Observava com os olhos azuis meio cerrados por causa do sol forte – não era meio dia ainda, mas o astro brilhante no céu azul sem nuvens desmentia do relógio, de tanto calor que emanava. O suor já escorria de seu rosto, passando pelo pescoço e sendo absorvido pela camiseta laranja, deuses, como estava quente.

Na arena três semideuses estavam parados, espadas em punho, quase que dispostos em um triangulo, olhando quase que asperamente um para o outro.

Percy Jackson era conhecido por ser o maior herói do Acampamento Meio Sangue, um ótimo esgrimista, que usava uma espada de bronze, filho de Poseidon, que fizera feitos incríveis. Jason Grace era o herói do Acampamento Júpiter, outro grande herói que fazia com que monstros temessem sua espada ou lança de ouro imperial, um forasteiro que já era bem vindo ali. Nico Di Ângelo era apenas muito misterioso, com sua espada de ferro Estígio, sendo o único filho de Hades. E por algum motivo os três filhos dos três grandes resolveram treinar espada um contra o outro, naquela adorável e quente manhã. Poderiam ter escolhido um dia menos quente, na humilde opinião de Will.

Por que era desnecessário dizer que um evento daqueles – os três semideuses filhos dos três grandes deuses competindo contra eles mesmos – chamava a atenção de todo o Acampamento. Desnecessário também comentar a presença de Piper e Annabeth, as margens da arena, observando tudo, juntas, provavelmente torcendo para seus respectivos namorados. Will estava um pouco mais afastado das duas – não era exatamente amigo delas, por mais que gostasse das duas – mas não poderia deixar de estar torcendo para o seu Nico. O jeito quieto e misterioso do filho de Hades batia bem de frente com a imagem heroica que os primos projetavam para todo mundo. Acabava que ele era pouco conhecido – não seu nome, mas sim quem ele realmente era, e do que era realmente capaz de fazer.

Sorriu para o moreno quando percebeu que ele prestava atenção momentaneamente em sua pessoa, e foi retribuído minimamente antes da luta começar. Então o ‘’treinamento’’ começou, e o Acampamento parou para ver o bronze, o ouro e o ferro se encontrando, para verem água, raios e sombras se misturando num turbilhão como nunca antes tinham visto.

Prestou tanta atenção aos movimentos do namorado, a forma com que ele se movia, se esquivava, fintava, se esquivava, estocava – lutava – que praticamente não notou os outros dois. Só notava o moreno, quando ele se machucava, o quadril se movendo para se afastar de alguém, o sorriso que ele dava ao provavelmente acertar alguém. Nem notou que a luta acabara, apenas que Nico parara, e os outros dois também. Sujos e suados, arfantes, cansados e machucados, mas com pequenos sorrisos no rosto os três se encararam e deram a luta por encerrado.

Os campistas começaram a se afastarem, cochichando baixo, comentando a luta, temendo e respeitando aqueles três. Annabeth e Piper foram até seus respectivos namorados e Will as seguiu. Os outros dois casais estavam em seus mundinhos, e nenhum deles percebeu sua presença, mas Nico sim. O moreno levantou os olhos escuros e sorriu, sangue escorria de seu supercílio, mas ele parecia feliz. Se aproximou dele, dando-lhe um selinho leve, antes de levar as mãos ate o rosto do namorado. Sentia o calor passar de suas mãos para o corpo do menor, aliviando e curando as dores, o único dom que tinha, enquanto falava.

– Ótima luta – comentou, enquanto dava outro selo nos lábios naturalmente vermelhos do outro.

– Obrigado. Não quer ir curar meus primos? – uma mão foi apoiada em seus ombros e sorriu. Gostava dos toques do namorado. Mas logo fez uma careta.

– Eles machucaram você. Você acha que eu vou curá-los? Não mesmo. Deixe-os sofrer.

– Concordo.

– Ei!! – dois tons de vozes indignados foram ouvidos antes de risos encherem o ar.

  
  
  



	4. Esses primos...

No geral Percy não se preocupava muito com as coisas que não tinham ligação direta com ele. Os problemas alheios, principalmente os da vida particular e amorosa alheia era o que mais procurava evitar. Quer dizer, ele já tinha seus próprios problemas, pra que ia ficar caçando mais por aí? Como se os problemas já não lhe casassem o suficiente.   
Só que aquele era um caso a parte. Aquilo de uma forma ou de outra tinha ligação a si. Mesmo que ele tenha até demorado pra achar essa tal ligação, que na verdade nada mais era que uma desculpa pra ele poder se meter aonde não tinha sido chamado. A vida amorosa alheia.   
Mas, parando de rodear e voltando pro que interessa, e isso seria Percy Jackson montado em Black Jack sobrevoando disfarçadamente, ou o mais disfarçadamente que um Pégaso poderia proporcionar, o lago do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, observando com um olhar afiado a cena que se desenrolava lá em baixo. E isso seria Nico e Will sentados um de frente pro outro conversando.   
Fora um choque descobrir que Nico era gay? Sim. E descobrir que ele tinha uma queda por ele? Mais ainda. Mas nada, nada mesmo superava aquele relacionamento entre o filho de Hades e Will Solace, o filho de Apolo metido a médico. Não havia uma pessoa que não houvesse se surpreendido, se não pelos dois serem meninos, então pela diferença entre eles, que em nada parecia um empecilho para o namoro deles.   
Bem... E o que isso tinha a ver com o filho de Poseidon? Tudo, oras! Aquele era Nico di Ângelo seu primo, tinha que proteger o menino. Vai saber qual eram as intenções daquele Solace? Filho de Apolo ainda por cima, todo mundo sabe que Apolo adorava uma galinhagem tanto quanto Zeus. O que garante que suas proles não eram do mesmo jeito? O que garantia que Nico não ia acabar chorando em algum canto? Sozinho e sofrendo por causa de alguma coisa que aquele loiro burro pudesse fazer? Hein?!   
Enfim. Mesmo que os outros, e principalmente Jason dissessem que nada daquilo era necessário, ele não concordava. Não era como se ele fosse um maluco super protetor, só estava se precavendo. E por falar em Jason. Aquele lá era outro traidor. No começo ele também estava com o pé atrás, mas agora estava praticamente cobrindo os dois lá em baixo de pétalas de flores junto com Piper, que fazia questão de dizer a todo o momento que eles estavam lindinhos juntos. Até Reyna tinha aprovado aquilo! Só podia ser o fim!   
Voltando, continuava a observar os dois. Pareciam conversar simplesmente, Nico sorria de vez em quando, e Solace parecia ter ingerido uma dose cavalar de narcóticos de tanto que ria. Idiota.   
Oh ouh, contato visual. Contato visual muito intenso entre os dois lá em baixo, e aquele maldito filho de Apolo se aproximando, se aproximando muito. Ele não ia fazer aquilo no píer... Ele não ia mesmo fazer aquilo no seu píer, não com ele, um filho de Poseidon por perto... Um sorriso sinistro se desenhou no rosto bronzeado de Percy enquanto ele sentia um leve aperto no estômago e lá embaixo uma onda se chocava com Will o arrastando pra dentro do lago e deixando um Nico confuso com os olhos arregalados observando tudo.   
O moreno se preocupou em ir ver como o namorado estava, isto até se dar conta de que estava seco... Revirou os olhos olhando ao redor procurando por um outro moreno, um de olhos verdes. Apertou os olhos quando notou aquela coisa grande e preta acima de si, Black Jack...   
– Percy!   
– O que?! Ele ia te beijar! - Naquele tom de voz parecia que Will Solace tinha feito uma coisa horrível.   
– Eu sei droga! - O moreno lá embaixo gritava vermelho, e já havia alguns campistas observando a cena, alguns até riam baixinho. Will tinha acabado de conseguir voltar ao píer com ajuda de uma ninfa da água. E tremia, o dia estava um tanto fechado e a água não estava nada quente.   
O loiro tremia um pouco, e olhava com as sobrancelhas franzidas para Percy que retribuía o olhar com um sorriso ameaçador. Porém ele não teve a chance de dizer umas poucas de boas pro de olhos verdes. Alguém fez isso primeiro.   
– Percy Jackson! Para de ser estragada racha! Mas que droga Percy, a gente já não tinha combinado que não íamos mais atrapalhar eles? Deixa o Will, coitado! - Jason gritava da beirada do píer, como se fosse uma mãe brava com o marido que não deixava a filha mais nova namorar um delinquente. Os campistas ao redor riram ainda mais.   
– Atrapalhar mais? - Os olhos castanhos de Nico pareciam repentinamente ameaçadores o que fez com que alguns campistas começarem a se afastar, e o filho de Júpiter engolir em seco, enquanto Percy encolhia os ombros.   
Nico parecia prestes a explodir de tão irritado, mas de uma hora pra outra sua expressão relaxou se abrindo em um sorriso suave. O moreno voltou a se aproximar de Solace e o segurou pelos ombros, o mais alto ficou brevemente confuso, e muito surpreso quando o menor lhe beijou em frente a todos ali. Jason chegou a prender a respiração, junto com metade do acampamento, enquanto Percy arregalava os olho e tinha uns pensamentos nado bonitos. Nico empurrou o namorado e foi com ele até a beirada do píer. Até eles estarem quase caindo, porém não foram parar na água, como todos achavam, e sim foram transportados pelas sombras e saíram dentro do chalé de Hades.   
Ficaram um tempo se encarando, Will surpreso, até notar o que o menor tinha feito...   
– Já disse pra não fazer isso! Você ainda não se recuperou totalmente! - Nico revirou os olhos e beijou de novo o namorado. Porque tinha que estar cercado de garotos tão complicados?


	5. Essas flores manchadas...

A primeira coisa que notou foi o sangue. O maldito sangue que fazia uma poça no chão da floresta, molhando as folhas e a terra, encharcando e deixando o solo úmido. Isso lhe trouxe um maldito sentimento de aflição lhe apertou o peito... Onde ele estava?

**

O namorado tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

Era um moleque meio pequeno e magro, jovem e que usava sempre preto. Tão bonito quanto de personalidade estranha. Tá, muitos diriam que ele era bonito apenas aos seus olhos, mas para ele era mesmo, era o namorado afinal. Mas era estranho, isso todos concordavam. Era silencioso e aparecia do nada, parecendo se misturar as sombras...

E Will estava procurando seu pequeno e adorável moreno desde a noite passada.

O loiro era grudento e chato, admitia, ligava e mandava mensagens todos os dias – quando não fazia um sacrifício e sai da faculdade de medicina para ver o namorado na escola de ensino médio que ele frequentava. Ligara para ele na noite do dia anterior, para, você sabe, perguntar se estava tudo bem, e os dois fazerem aquela coisa ridícula de ‘’desliga você’’ e ‘’não, desliga você’’. Sua amiga, Clarisse, gostava de encher a boca e dizer que ele era um viado idiota, e que o Nico nunca ia compactuar com aquilo. Estava certa, no momento em que Will dizia ‘’tenho que desligar’’, o moreno do outro lado da linha dizia ‘’ok, tchau, durma bem, beijos’’, linha encerrada.

Já entendeu quem era a ‘’mulher’’ da relação não é?

A culpa não era sua se era louco pelo pequeno. Louco de pedra, de não conseguir viver sem e... e... – Clarisse estava certa, devia estar fazendo teatro ao invés de medicina. O fato era que Nico não atendera suas ligações, nem respondera suas mensagens, desde a noite passada. Ou seja, estava entrando em desespero.

E logo naquele dia... Naquela época do ano, pelos deuses.

A cidade em que moravam era calma e bonita, repletas de construções greco romanas, com povinho pacato e cara de típica cidade do interior. Lugar perfeito para um idiota de um serial killer achar que seria legal matar as pessoas e deixa-las esquartejadas nas praças da pequena cidade. No melhor estilo Hannibal Lecter. Coisa linda. Então a cidade estava toda em polvorosa – só gente do interior para arrumar essas palavras – e se alguém ficassem mais de uma hora desaparecida já era motivo de loucura e pânico geral.

Imagine ai quantas amantes e prostitutas estavam sem receber visitas, com esposas, namoradas e mães desesperadas.

Eram sempre as mulheres que mais se preocupavam.

E como Will já disse, ele era a mulher da relação.

E Nico estava desaparecido.

**

O primeiro corpo foi encontrado nos braços de um anjo em frente a uma igreja. O sangue manchava o mármore de vermelho, e o cheiro forte de ferro, além da imagem dos longos cabelos negros da moça ao vento, foram o bastante para fazer muitas pessoas vomitarem.

O segundo corpo foi encontrado num pequeno barco num córrego bem no meio da cidade. Lírios brancos enchiam o barquinho, manchados do sangue vermelho do homem de meia idade deitado em meio às flores. Os cabelos negros contrastavam com a brancura dos lírios.

O terceiro corpo fora um dos piores. Um bebezinho tivera a garganta cortada dentro de sua incubadora, os cueiros brancos manchados de carmesim. Fios finos e negros na cabecinha.

O quarto uma adolescente na sala de aula. Os cabelos negros cortados num corte da moda ensopados de sangue no meio da sala pintada de branco.

O quinto uma mulher bonita, secretaria de um homem importante, a cabeça com longos finos negros e cacheados fora enviada em uma bela baixa branca para o chefe.

O sexto fora outra mulher. Uma senhora de fios negros e grisalhos, simpática senhora que comprava pão todo dia na mesma padaria. A massa sem cor do pão foi encontrada amontoada sobre o balcão, com mãos cortadas sobre ela. O corpo estava encostado numa lata de lixo num beco atrás da padaria. A camisola branca da mulher ficou imunda.

E agora o sétimo. Todos esperavam que alguém de cabelos negros, pele branca, aparecesse morto, com algo branco para ser machado de vermelho e contrastar com os fios negros.

**

Nico tinha cabelos negros, Will pensava repetidamente entrando cada vez mais na floresta que cercava a cidade. Tinha pele branca como a de um fantasma naquele final de ano, de tanto estudar e nada de pegar um sol. Era jovem. Era bonito. Era idiota o suficiente para não se preocupar e achar que não lhe aconteceria nada.

E não atendia suas ligações a mais de trinta e seis horas.

Resolvera então ir na casa dele, e a irmã disse que não o via desde o dia anterior. Mas não parecia preocupada, afinal ela fazia faculdade em uma cidadezinha próxima e quase não o via. Saia quando ele ainda estava dormindo e chegava quando ele já tinha ido se deitar. Quando estava por ali pela tarde, ele estava jogando vídeo game na casa dos primos, ou estudando, ou com Will.

O loiro ficou desesperado. E resolvera procurar o garoto no seu lugar favorito. Uma clareira dentro da floresta onde eles se conheceram, tiveram seu primeiro beijo e ocorrera o pedido de namoro.

Foi quando encontrou o sangue e passou a correr, rápido, muito rápido.

Galhos batiam em seu rosto, machucando-o, mas não se importava. Queria encontrar o namorado, o garoto magrinho e tímido a quem amava, que gostava e beijar e fazer carinho nos cabelos negros. Que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com ele. Que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com ele. Arfava e corria, tropeçava e se segurava em galhos para não cair de cara no chão, o sol se punha. Correu mais rápido.

A clareira se abriu a sua frente, pequenas flores brancas desabrocharam por todo o lugar e seu coração parou uma batida. Estavam manchadas de vermelho. Estavam manchadas pelo negro da roupa e dos cabelos do outro. O corpo inerte e largado em meio às pequeninas flores, o cheiro de ferro, a ânsia de vomito.

Chegara tarde demais.

  
  



	6. E esses ciúmes?

uando Percy Jackson conheceu Nico Di Ângelo ele era um garotinho mirado e bem humorado – além de extremamente curioso. Quando Jason Grace conheceu Nico Di Ângelo ele era um garotinho mirado e mal humorado – além de extremante estranho. O que em comum os dois tinham é que conheciam o moreno, e que ele era seu primo mais novo. Mais novo por pura educação, pois, na verdade, Nico datava da segunda guerra, mesmo que mantivesse um corpo conservado de garoto de quinze.

O fato era que o filho de Hades, por algum motivo louco do destino – talvez os cabelos negros em contraste com a pele branca, as olheiras, o corpo magro e ficando cada dia mais alto, o pequeno sotaque italiano... – algo nele gritava um instinto de proteção. Um amor que fizera Bianca e Maria Di Ângelo morrer por ele, e que elas nunca teriam se arrependido.

Na pratica Nico não era tão pequeno, nem tão jovem, nem tão fraco como a maioria das pessoas que precisam de proteção, mas tanto Percy quando Jason acreditavam piamente que o primo mais novo necessitava de cuidados eternos – talvez apenas por aquela fase mais dark que ele tinha passado, mas que, hey, já estava no passado.

Então, qual não foi a surpresa dos dois quando Nico Di Ângelo – primo menor, moreno, sem família, de humor duvidoso, não dado a sorrisos – apareceu namorando Will Solace? Uma grande supressa jovens leitores. Grande. Estratosférica. Gigantescas. Uma punhalada no coração dos jovens heróis filhos de Júpiter e Poseidon.

Como assim ele começara a namorar? Ele era tão jovem... E... E... Inocente. Puro. E Nico demais para namorar. A verdade era que aquela situação era totalmente inimaginável para Percy e Jason – principalmente para o filho de Poseidon, que incluía o primo loiro para dar mais ênfase e dramaticidade a toda à situação, e fazer com que quando caísse no chão choramingando seu priminho ter crescido a sua namorada ia se compadecer do seu sofrimento.

Claro que ela não ia acreditar, ia revirar os olhos para ele, e ainda ia xingá-lo. Verdade seja dita, ela nunca sentia pena dele. Sempre achava que era ele que procurava os problemas, então era ele que tinha que lidar com aquilo. Que mulher má. Pelos deuses. Mas o filho de Poseidon em momento algum imaginou seu primo mais novo – que nem era mais novo – namorando. Era algo totalmente fora da realidade e...

– Não é pra tanto drama Percy.

– Claro que é! – choramingou fazendo biquinho, o qual a loira ignorou prontamente.

– Não, não há motivo algum para esse drama todo que você está fazendo.

– E não me inclua nos seus devaneios tolos – Jason reclamou – Eu já me acostumei com os dois. – e ajeitou os óculos no rosto, antes de revirar os olhos para o primo moreno.

– Então você não vai enlouquecer ao redor de Nico não é? – Piper se dirigiu ao namorado, o tom de voz capcioso e lento.

– Bom, foi uma surpresa no começo. Mas agora eu quero ver se Will é um cara legal, eu não conheço ele nem nada. Mas eu não achava assim, tão inimaginável, que um dia, um dia distante, o Nico poderia ter um relacionamento...

– Então você é menos pior. – Annabeth cortou – Mas eu sinto um ar de complexo de irmão Jason. Não se deixe perder nos recônditos da loucura de irmão mais velho como certas Cabeças de Alga aqui.

– Eu não sei por que querer saber se o namorado do meu irmão é digno pode se encaixar como complexo Annie.

– Primeiro por que você o considera um irmão. Segundo porque você disse digno. Só de Nico gostar dele isso já não o torna bom o suficiente? – Piper disse muito séria, parecendo-se momentaneamente muito com a sua mãe.

– Claro que não. – os meninos disseram em uníssono, revirando os olhos, fazendo com que as namoradas revirassem os olhos diante daquele comportamento infantil.

– Will é uma boa pessoa.

– Uhum.

– E medico. – Piper pontuou – O sonho das mães.

– Um curandeiro, para começo de conversa. E Nico não tem mãe. – Percy rebateu, parecendo nada ciente do quanto aquilo era bobo. Ora, pra ele aquilo não era bobo.

– Vocês parecem mães. Só que psicóticas – a loira riu um pouco daquele comportamento mais infantil do que o comum do seu namorado.

– Ele é o conselheiro do chalé de Apolo. Um herói de duas guerras. Quíron confia nele. Precisa de mais?

– Claro.

– Ele é loiro, alto, bonito, olhos azuis e filho de Apolo. Nico gosta dele. Ele gosta do Nico. Ponto. E vocês não vão ficar atrapalhando o relacionamento dos outros.

– Como assim, loiro e bonito?

– Como assim não ir atrapalhar? Nunca disse que ia atrapalhar.

Dois pares de olhos cínicos se viraram para o loiro após sua frase.

– Não atrapalharam? Não perseguiram os dois pelos campos de morango? Não constrangeram os dois em publico ou fizeram perguntas constrangedoras? – Piper perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, a expressão cínica no rosto. Jason teve o decoro de corar. Percy riu.

– Não fique rindo Cabeça de alga. Você também não vai fazer nada. Vai sorrir e apoiar Nico. Não vai perguntar sobre a vida sexual, sobre brigas, perseguir ou separar os dois. Entendeu?

– Como assim vida sexual?! – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, o que fez com que as duas meninas voltassem a revirar os olhos. Deuses. Elas teriam um longo caminho pela frente.


	7. Esses oráculos...

Will gostava de Rachel.

Ela era uma garota legal e ele soube disso no momento em que notou a tinta no cabelo vermelho dela, e que também sujava o jeans, e esse era o look que ela usava para a reunião de chefes de chalé que a apresentava como o novo Oráculo. Também era um enorme avanço que agora o Oráculo não era mais uma múmia mal vestida, todo esse negócio de estar vivo era, muito, mais muito legal mesmo aos olhos do loiro. E bom, ele simplesmente sentia a bênção de seu pai sobre a garota e isso fazia com que sentisse uma enorme simpatia por ela.

A ruiva tinha o hábito estranho de se cortar com papel e de se machucar com pinceis e canetas - só ela sabia como - e constantemente estava na enfermaria pra colocar um band aid. Num resumo rápido, eles tinham se tornado bons amigos com o passar dos meses, mesmo que ele achasse muito estranho a forma com que Rachel às vezes ficava lhe olhando, com a cabeça quase encostada no ombro, murmurando um "será que ele aguenta?" "não, não, ele com certeza é o suficiente".

Durante os dias loucos do pós guerra contra Gaia - e remendar um numero absurdo de semideuses gregos e romanos - ele acabou não vendo muito a amiga - ela também estava constantemente com a harpia estranha - e incomumente via mais Nico di Ângelo. Seu objetivo de vida era por alguma carne sobre os ossos daquele garoto. Um pouco de cor naquela pele pálida, assim como umas roupas coloridas no guarda roupa do menino. Mas acima de tudo queria o ver sorrir porque achava muito bonitinho quando o filho de Hades sorria por algum motivo. Ele se tornava tão... Lindo e vivo. Não sabia explicar. Só sabia que tinha feito um novo amigo e que ia cuidar dele assim como fazia com todos os seus amigos.

Falando em amigos resolvera ir visitar Rachel naquele tarde, já que não a via há algum tempo. Foi encontrar a ruiva perto do campo de morangos, deitada sobre uma toalha xadrez, murmurando profecias em grego. Bem normal na lista de afazeres diários de um Oráculo. Antes mesmo de se aproximar o suficiente dela Rachel levantou a cabeça e sentou se sorrindo.

– Eu sabia que você viria.   
– Pensei que tivesse perdido os poderes.   
– Não todos, ainda tenho meus sonhos e meus... Pressentimentos. Como você esta Will? - sorriu para a amiga e sentou se com ela na toalha estendida. Era final da tarde e o sol quase se punha, não tão forte para incomodar a pele. Antes de responder um animado "estou bem" a ruiva fez outra pergunta.  
– E como está Nico di Ângelo? – O tom era arrastado, fazendo com que soasse incomumente malicioso. Levantou uma sobrancelha.   
– Ele vai bem... - soou mais como uma pergunta do que gostaria, devido a estranhice da pergunta.  
– Você tem saído muito da enfermaria?   
– Ah, você sabe, pra comer, dormir, essas coisas.   
– E o Nico?   
– O que tem ele?   
– Vocês são amigos?   
– Acho que sim.   
– Sai muito com ele?   
– Tento... - Não estava entendo o rumo daquela conversa. A ruiva pareceu decepcionada e deu um suspirozinho enquanto murmurava novamente "ele é o suficiente" e um " só não esta no momento".   
– O que você acha de di Ângelo como sobrenome pros seus filhos? -Oi?   
– Rachel - Annabeth surgiu atrapalhando a conversa que ele já não entendia nada do desenrolar. - Ella esta lhe procurando   
– Ora ora, o trabalho me chama. Tenho que ir Will. E não se preocupe querido, tudo vai dar certo ao seu tempo – E se levantou, lhe deixando com a toalha pra tirar e sem entender nada.

Mesmo que fosse sua amiga, Will ainda se pegava estranhando Rachel, até porque, às vezes mesmo ele não entendia bufulhas do que ela dizia. Bem, talvez não fosse nada de mais. E também, agora era hora de garantir que o filho de Hades estava indo comer o jantar, porque se dependesse dele ia pular a refeição... Precisava correr

  
  



	8. Esses sintomas...

Quanto será que era uma consulta num psicólogo? Uhun. Provavelmente mais do que o salário quinzenal que a velha da lanchonete lhe pagava. Mas pensando bem talvez devesse ir logo para o psiquiatra e esperar a dose de remédios. Por mais que algum amigo seu já havia lhe dito que tinha que passar primeiro pelo psicólogo para depois ir ao psiquiatra. Não sabia bem. Caramba, aquilo ia sair caro. Mas tinha de descobrir de onde vinha aquela falta de atenção para tudo e aquele foco único em assuntos idiotas.

Não não. Talvez não fosse psicológico. Talvez fosse algo do seu cérebro. Seus neurônios deviam ter morrido graças às altas doses de álcool ingeridas na adolescência e os sorvetes muito gelados na infância, todos dois ingeridos de maneira rápida e exagerada. Pronto. Uma tomografia computadorizada talvez desse jeito. Peraí. Então devia ir a um neurologista para que ele passasse o exame, mesmo sem saber se era aquele mesmo que ia encontrar o problema no seu cérebro. Podia muito bem ser um tumor. Afinal vinha perdendo a memorias de datas importantes, e com dores de cabeça cada vez mais frequentes.

Talvez não fosse nada daquilo... Mas sentir aquela raiva e o asco incontroláveis não era normal para a sua personalidade. Seu cérebro devia estar com algum problema. Seu psicológico afetado.

Mas e se fosse problema no coração? Podia ser, afinal com uma frequência sinistra sentia cada vez mais apertos no peito. Sua mãe bem que tinha lhe dito pra parar de comer besteira que aquilo ia entupir seu coração, e Will era um adolescente saudável até aquele momento da vida – malhava, corria, surfava e tudo mais. Mas olha no que deu, praga de mãe é algo sério.

Agora ele sentia dores assim, do nada. Parecendo que ia... Quebrar. Só podia ser o carma – mas isso também não fazia muito sentido já que ele era voluntário em algumas instituições e era uma boa pessoa, gostava mesmo de cuidar dos outros.

Também podia ser algum problema no seu estômago. Tinha sentido umas pontadas e uns calafrios sinistros nele. Nem sabia que aquilo podia acontecer. Estranho. O pior de tudo é que todos aqueles problemas surgiram ao mesmo tempo. Precisava urgentemente de tratamento. Um hospital. Já. Afinal... Era doença não era?

Só podia ser doença a forma com que sentia seu coração bater mais forte, suas mãos suarem um pouco e o puxão no estômago toda vez que via Nico. Aquilo não era normal, eram amigos desde o fundamental e aquilo nunca tinha acontecido. Só podia ser doença, e das graves, a maneira como se sentiu ao ver o moreno se beijando com o – agora ex, graças aos deuses – namorado. Não podia ser ciúmes de ter visto aqueles dois se beijando a sua frente. Não. Certeza. Não. Muito menos paixão por aquele anão de jardim que chamava de melhor amigo.

A única opção que tinha era procurar ajuda profissional. Ia já para o hospital. Simples. E rezava para o médico ser bom.

  
  



	9. Esse bebê...

A criança era tão bonitinha com aquela pele branquinha e leitosa, em contraste com os ralos e finos cabelos negros. O nariz pequeno, e lábios finos e crispados no sono. As bochechas rosadas e cheias, os braços gordinhos, tudo envolto em pano, o que fazia com que ele parecesse um boneco de posto, branquinho e rechonchudo. Não que Nico fosse comentar isso com alguém, afinal todo mundo achava bebês a coisa mais fofa do mundo, e comparar um a um boneco Michelin não parecia tão legal assim.

Tudo bem que ele estava observando aquela coisinha apenas como um favor ao seu namorado – e aos seus cunhados – já que todos estavam ocupados cuidando dos feridos do último Capture a Bandeira. Lembrava-se bem da noite chuvosa, na semana passada, quando bateram a porta do seu chalé procurando Will porque um bebê fora encontrado nos limites do acampamento, e agora sofria de hipotermia graças à chuva.

O filho de Hades simplesmente sentia a morte rondando a pequena coisa, e sabia o quanto o loiro ficaria triste se não conseguisse salvar uma vida. Então resolveu segui-lo, e ao dar a primeira olhada na criança ele soube. Não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse se era mortal ou não. Nem que um dia fosse reclamado. Nico sabia que era um semideus, um semideus com os olhos vermelhos, e cabelos negros, e no momento roxo. Filho de Eros.

Quase deu uma risadinha para a ironia, mas achou que ia ser indelicado, então ficou calado, só observando a áurea de morte do pequeno ser que pouco a pouco se esvanecida pelo brilho de vida de Will e dos irmãos. No final da noite tinham conseguido estabilizar a criança e a chuva tinha parado. Todos sentiam o pequeno poder que esvaia do bebê e a sensação de que ele era um semideus, e que ali era o seu lugar – e que provavelmente a mãe que o havia abandonado também sabia disso.

Os filhos de Apolo estavam dando um jeito para cuidar do pequeno, e ainda dos feridos e de suas vidas. Não parecia fácil, mas tinha todo um chalé do deus da medicina, e tinha Will, que naquele pouco tempo tinha ficado totalmente fascinado pela coisa. E bom, tinha Nico agora. Olhando o boneco da Michelin lhe sorrir sem dentes e segurar firme seu dedo mindinho. Ele não tinha ficado com nenhuma sequela e parecia tão forte e saudável quanto uma criança com dois meses – que era a idade que tinham estimado para ele – poderia ser. A única coisa incomum eram aqueles profundos olhos vermelhos, que lembravam ao filho de Hades uma pessoa não muito gentil. Mas os do moleque aparentavam explodir em corações cheios de doces – daqueles usados em festas de aniversário.

– Como ele está? – Will se aproximou por trás deles e a criança sorriu ainda mais ao vê-lo. Os anos tinham feito bem ao loiro, tinha crescido um pouco, cortado o cabelo loiro, pego um bronzeado ao fazer a faculdade de medicina na Califórnia – assim como Nico, mas ele não era tão abençoado pelo sol – e tinha um ar mais maduro – e poderia até mesmo dizer, mais sexy – ao redor dele. Eles vinham visitar o Acampamento Meio-Sangue quase todo verão, e era interessante ver os outros campistas, como um dia eles já foram, e ajudar no que podiam.

– Está bem. Ele é bem forte. Vocês deveriam dar um nome a ele. – o filho de Apolo prestou atenção ao namorado, ele nem lhe olhava para lhe responder. Olhava para o próprio dedo preso na mão gorduchinha do bebê sem nome. Se Nico achava que os anos tinham feito bem a Will, ele não sabia quão bem os anos tinham feito a ele. A pele tinha um vago bronzeado, e parecia ter readquirido os hábitos italianos de falar mexendo as mãos, o sorriso de canto, e o tom de pele levemente moreno. Os cabelos, agora longos, ele prendia num rabo de cavalo, que deixava a ver os olhos grandes e escuros, já não marcados por fundas olheiras.

Ele era tão bonito e estava até sorrindo para a criança, e aquilo o tornava mais bonito.

– E que nome nós deveríamos dar para ele?

– Não faço a mínima ideia Will – ele lhe olhou com os profundos olhos escuros, parecendo que lhe dava uma bronca, mas sabia que não estava – Vocês já deveriam ter decidido, já faz uma semana que chamam eles de“bebê”.

– Você não o chama de bebê. Chama de “coisa”, e “boneco do Michelin” e coisas criativas. Decidimos que você deveria escolher o nome. – por um momento ele pareceu constrangido, mas voltou os olhos ao berço e ao seu dedo que agora era balançado.

– Alexander.

– Tipo Alexandre, o Grande?

– Alexander. Podem chamar ele de Alec. Totalmente diferente de Alex.

– Claramente. – deu um risinho e colocou sua mão dentro do berço. Em vez do pequeno Alec largar a mão de Nico para pegar a sua, ele apenas pegou seu dedo com a outra mão e ficou balançando as duas. Isso levou um sorriso aos lábios dos dois.

– O que será dele? Vai ser criado pelos chalés? Vai ser mandado para um orfanato para depois voltar pra cá? Para uma família que nunca vai entender quem ele é realmente? – o moreno fez as perguntas ainda sem olhar em seus olhos, então o loiro não podia saber a expressão que os olhos dele faziam – que normalmente era a única que valia.

– Não sei, eu queria, digo, estava pensando, só no caso de, bom...?

O filho de Hades tirou seus olhos dos olhos vermelhos da criança e voltou para os azuis que pareciam um pouco hesitantes.

– Bom, eu só tenho mais alguns meses de residência, e você só tem o ultimo estagio antes de se formar, nós poderíamos ajeitar nossos horários e chamar uma babá e...

– Você primeiro pede a pessoa em casamento pra depois pensar em ter filhos Will. Era assim no meu tempo. As coisas estão mesmo mudadas. – deu um sorrisinho e voltou os olhos a Alec, que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. Provavelmente era com os dedos, mas tudo bem. – E a papelada?

– Quíron arrumaria sem problema algum.

– Não temos um quarto sobrando.

– Podemos nos mudar daqui a um ano, e ele ficar no nosso quarto até a gente se estabilizar e...

– Você realmente quer isso não é? – levantou seus olhos para o loiro e viu toda a apreensão e desejo nos olhos dele. Não era uma surpresa na verdade, tinha notado os sinais ao longo daquela semana, a forma com que ele era carinhoso com o bebê, e tentava lhe inteirar com a coisinha. Bom, ele tinha conseguido.

– Bom, sim. Eu pensava em falar com você daqui a uns anos, mas Alec surgiu e... Seria muito cruel deixar ele sem ninguém para chamar realmente de família. Nós sabemos que por mais que o Acampamento seja uma família não é a mesma coisa que ter... Um pai e uma mãe. Ou dois pais no caso.

– Você sabe que nós somos muito novos e que isso vai ser bem difícil não é?

– Ah, sim.

– Você que cuida das cólicas ouviu? – o sorriso que Will quase valia a pena as noites que ele sabia que ia ficar acordado. O bebê balançou os dedos que ele tinha segurado em mãos e riu sem dentes, parecendo animado. – Eu vou chamar as meninas para ir fazer as compras amanhã. Se despeça dos seus irmãos que vamos voltar mais cedo pra casa e... – foi interrompido por um beijo afoito, que lhe tirou o ar, com mãos que amassaram sua roupa, e dentes que morderam levemente seu lábio inferior.

– Amo você sabia? – corou um pouco com a declaração, com o beijo repentino e com a animação do outro.

– Sei, sei. Fora. Você não tem umas pessoas para costurar? – confirmando o loiro saiu alegre, quase pulando, e logo ouviu uma pequena ovação de vozes. O idiota deveria ter dito aos irmãos que seria pai agora e... Voltou sua atenção ao filho de Eros, ou melhor, seu filho. Caramba. Seu filho.

As loucuras que fazia por amor.

  
  



	10. Essa (nossa) família ...

Os dois estavam sobre a cama. Em pé. Na cama de casal. Não era uma situação incomum se ambos ainda fossem crianças, coisa que de fato eram, mas se a mãe de algum dos dois visse aquilo ia enlouquecer, gritando sobre o fato de crianças – principalmente já crescidinhas como os dois - não deviam brincar de pular sobre a cama. Os gritos delas eram sempre os mesmos, desde a infância deles, assim como as risadas que compartilhavam.

Realmente não deveriam estar sobre a cama – não em pé, pelo menos – na verdade eles não pulavam, apenas brincavam de imitar a irmã mais velha do mais novo – fazendo da cama uma espécie de palco – enquanto riam doas trejeitos nem tão esquisitos da moça. A cara mal humorada dela quando os via brincando de imitações, o nojo quando garotos viam falar com ela, a forma com que colocava a touca que sempre usava. Crianças se divertem com pouco e não é como se não gostassem da mais velha, mas gostavam mais ainda de estarem perto um do outro, compartilhando os sorrisos, risos e olhares sobre aquela cama.

Uma frase com a expressão "sobre a cama" torna tudo menos inocente do que era. Mas os dois eram inocentes a sua forma. O amor deles era inocente e feliz, imaginativo, platônico e compartilhado entre os sorrisos de melhores amigos. Melhores amigos desde que as mães se conheceram na nova vizinha e colocaram os filhos pequenos para brincar. Melhores amigos para todos os momentos, todos os dias e horas, nos últimos anos. Melhores amigos que foram pegos bem no momento em que fingiam um diálogo onde um era Bianca e o outro era Zoe – por quem os dois juravam que ela tinha que ter, no mínimo, uma quedinha. Teria sido cômico, senão tivesse sido pegos e perseguidos pela casa, após pularem ambos da cama, quase quebrando a pobre peça da mobília e correndo pela casa, sob ameaças de cócegas - ponto fraco conhecido dos dois, depois das tortas de morango – enquanto Nico dizia "me salve" Will dizia "fuja sem mim", e riram daquilo um momento antes de serem pegos. Realmente se amavam e eram felizes daquela forma.

Depois de Bianca quase mata-los de rir e passar a tão famosa bronca por estarem em cima da cama – com o acréscimo de que eram quase adolescentes e que não tinham mais idade para aquilo – foram liberados para o jantar. Era tão comum ficarem para jantar um a casa do outro que as famílias nem se impressionavam mais. Compartilhavam da mesma escola, do mesmo circulo social, dos mesmos gostos, estavam sempre juntos.

Já estavam grandinhos, mas ainda agiam da mesma forma com que tinham cinco anos, tirando sarro, passando a cenoura para o prato um do outro, indo dormir juntos na mesma cama. Não tinha como achar estranho, era muito natural. Tão natural que a família esperava quando os dois iam começar a namorar, e que seria divertido ver os ciúmes um pelo outro quando as meninas fossem dar em cima de um deles.

Maria deu um risinho ao pensar nisso, vendo a família reunida ao redor da mesa, e o amigo do filho comer a contragosto os legumes que Nico lhe obrigava a comer. Era tudo tão natural que simplesmente gostava de vê-los juntos.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
